


Puppy Pile

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [388]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/10/20: "distance, firefighter, shadow"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [388]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Puppy Pile

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/10/20: "distance, firefighter, shadow"

Growing up Stiles’s career choices hadn’t included the usual, firefighter, astronaut, doctor, etc.

Werewolf wrangler wasn’t on that list either, but, “As my mate you’re second-in-command of our pack,” Derek informed him, whispering.

That meant getting up close and personal with people from whom he’d rather keep his distance: Jackson, for one glaring example.

A shadow fell across Stiles’s face as Erica rolled over in her sleep, nearly punching him in the head.

“But we’ll have our own bedroom and bed,” Stiles asked, voice hushed and with some slight trepidation.

“Sure,” Derek answered, spooning him closer. “Most of the time.”


End file.
